


暂时悖论之门

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Timeline, Criminal Dean Winchester, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Hunter Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Stanford, SPN 300th Episode, Sam's POV, Stanford Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: 来源于我之前的推论：在300集中，在那条John突然失踪的时间线里，天堂地狱不得不放弃了天启的计划，Dean从来没有去斯坦福寻找Sam且不再与他相见，Sam也从来没有遇见过Jessica，再也没有接触猎魔的事情，人生中只有工作连爱好家庭都没有。名字我照着石头门瞎起的……本篇是Sam的POV，讲的是在那条被更改的时间线上，Sam离开爸爸哥哥之后的17年，一直到300集的时间点祝食用愉快





	暂时悖论之门

来到Stanford的第一年，Sam总是时不时地就去看看有没有未接来电，他时不时回想起临行前和爸爸的那次争吵，一遍遍地思考着如果再见到爸爸他要加上一些什么论据说服他，又或者一遍遍地回忆他和爸爸争吵的过程中全程一言不发的Dean，每次都是越想越气。  
Sam气愤地想着，如果是Dean或者爸爸打电话过来，他一定要故意不接，等到打到第三次了再不慌不忙地拿起电话来，到时候Dean挫败的声音肯定听起来很让人心情愉快。

来到Stanford的第二年，Sam的学业更加繁忙，可是他还是在等待着一个电话，Sam越想越生气，居然一年了Dean都没有打给自己一次，要是Dean敢打过来，他一定不理Dean，不管Dean打多少次都不接。Sam在学校里交了很多朋友，他学习好，举办什么活动也都组织得很好，在校园里颇有名气，有很多女生或多或少地对他表达过什么意思，但是Sam并没有心思在谈恋爱上。他还没有遇到能让自己动心的女孩。Sam朝着他的目标努力着，他要以最优异的成绩毕业，成为优秀的律师，最好能有自己的事务所，过上安稳富足不用颠沛流离的生活。

来到Stanford的第三年，Sam开始有些不安，他不知道为什么爸爸或者Dean从来不联系自己，难道是他走之前说的话太过于伤人？还是啥他们出了什么事情？Sam按下自己的胡思乱想，他告诉自己一定是前者，肯定是他们在生自己的气，可是他们也有错不是吗？Sam闷闷地从书架上抽出一本书一边想着，这样吧，只要Dean打电话过来，我一定要接到才行。

来到Stanford的第四年，在去法学院面试的前一天Sam梦见了Dean来找自己。  
他梦见Dean悄悄闯入自己的宿舍，两个人像过去每一次练习格斗一样在黑暗中你来我往，Sam梦见Dean压在自己身上，手按着自己的脖子，满脸得意的坏笑，接着又被自己转而翻身压住，而Dean笑容更大了，笑得又傻又灿烂。  
Sam从这个过于真实的梦中醒来，他打开灯，屋子里空空荡荡的，静谧的房间里只有自己惊醒时的粗喘，没有一个来“拿啤酒”的身影。Sam呆呆地坐在床上，不安地在厨房里转了好几圈，最后完全没了睡意，便坐在门口等着，就这样睁着眼睛等了一夜。  
第二天Sam通过了法学院的面试，挣扎了许久觉得这是个不错的借口，终于拨打了Dean的号码，却转入了语音留言，Sam有些慌乱，接着又拨打了Dean的备用手机，依然转入了语音信箱，Sam又用颤抖的手拨通了Dean最后一部手机，结果还是一样。  
Sam瘫坐在地上，许久不能回神，后来他突然想起了什么，爬起来像是抓住最后一根稻草一样拨通了爸爸的手机。  
爸爸的语音留言是让拨打电话的人联系Dean。  
Sam不知道该怎么办，他不知道要去哪里，他坐在地板上，木地板凉得刺骨。

来到Stanford的第五年，Sam进入了法学院继续深造，他开始频繁地试图联系爸爸和Dean，他给他知道的每一个号码都留了留言，期盼着也许这样前面撒网他们就能看到，他也试图寻找爸爸以前的朋友，可他们的号码早就在Sam决定不再猎魔的时候和Sam没有任何关系了，他们不是在听到他是Sam之后切断了与他的联系，就是号码早就已经停用。  
最终Sam忍不住了，在某一个假期自己开车去了South Dakota，不由分说闯进了Bobby的家里。Bobby对于他的到来非常吃惊，Sam在他脸上看见短暂的慌张，但是Bobby很快掩饰了下去。  
“Bobby……到底发生了什么事情……”意识到Bobby的慌张，Sam全身都颤抖起来，“Dean……他……”  
“不，不是，他很好，他很好。”Bobby拍拍Sam的肩膀让他坐下，“Dean只是在打猎而已，你不用慌张。”  
“我一直打不通他的电话，”Sam不肯坐下，“他在哪儿，Bobby？”  
“也许是他换号码了。”Bobby说。  
“你有他的新号码吗？”听起来Dean依然和Bobby保持着联系，Sam又燃起了希望。  
“这个……”Bobby尴尬地笑了笑，“孩子，抱歉，我也对此无能为力，Dean上一次联系我还是用的公共电话。”  
公共电话？Dean陷入了什么麻烦中吗？Sam下意识地捏紧了手中背包的背带。  
“你瞧，Sam。”Bobby叹了一口气，“你何必再去管关于猎魔的事情，我知道你爸是个混账从来没有给你什么选择，但是你平安退出了，有了自己的生活！这是任何一个猎人都不敢想象的奢侈，你又何必再把自己拖入泥潭？”  
Sam的喉咙哽咽了一下：“可那是我的家人啊。”  
Bobby点点头：“是这样，可是你得明白有时候一旦你做出选择，要么全情投入要么全然退出，猎魔的事情是没有中间选择的。”他拍了拍眼前这个孩子的肩膀，“在我看来，他们不再联系你应该也是希望你能过好自己的生活吧。”  
不，不是这样的，Sam张口想要反驳，我只是想要安全稳定的生活，这不意味着我想从此就要和他们一刀两断啊。  
“回去吧，Sam，在你被卷回来毁掉你现有的一切之前。”  
即使用上了狗狗眼Bobby依然没有松口，最终Sam只能失望而归。  
来到Stanford的第六年，Sam依然时不时地拜访着Bobby，期待着对方能够漏出些什么线索。  
有一天晚上Sam梦见Dean在自己面前被看不见的野兽撕咬着，Sam梦见Dean被开膛破肚渐渐没有了呼吸，而自己只能站在那里绝望地哭喊着。  
Sam醒来时满脸都是泪水。  
第二天Sam在报纸上看到了一则关于Dean的通缉令。  
显然Dean因为破坏尸体和谋杀遭到了通缉，Sam忧心忡忡地反复翻看着那篇新闻稿，却没有看到提及爸爸的名字。Sam赶紧去网上查看了新闻，Dean显然在猎魔界十分活跃，被抓了两次都成功逃脱了，但是爸爸却已经几年没有消息了，就连Dean入狱那两次Dean也都是一个人。  
于是Bobby在家门口迎来了脸色灰败，浑身湿透且瑟瑟发抖的Sam。  
“我爸爸死了，是不是？”Sam张口就问。  
Bobby把他迎进屋，给Sam倒了一杯热水并给了他一块毛巾，Sam没有接过毛巾只是盯着他看。  
Bobby叹了一口气：“他在某一天突然联系不上了，Dean和我都认为他是从密封的Impala里突然失踪了。”  
“我要见Dean。”Sam还是固执地没有接过毛巾。  
“我告诉过你……”Bobby还想说什么却被Sam粗暴地打断。  
“我甚至不能和他打一个电话我他妈怎么知道他还活着！”Sam怒吼了起来，他知道他不应该这么做，但是怒气吞没了他的理智。  
Bobby沉默了一刻，然后反问道：“你有在新闻上看到他不是吗？他成功逃出去了。”  
Sam捏紧了拳头：“他今天逃出去了！明天呢？后天呢？这样成天拿着命去冒险的工作什么时候才是个头？我要见Dean，至少我得知道他平安无事。”  
Bobby叹了一口气：“你还是这么固执，Sam。”他从书桌的抽屉里拿出一张纸递给Sam，“这是Dean说如果你坚持要找他就给你看的。”  
Sam迫不及待地打开，上边只有三句话：“照顾好自己Sammy。祝你过得幸福。再见。”  
Sam垂头丧气地离开了Bobby家，并且再也没有去，他知道不会得到任何结果了。

来到Stanford的第七年，Sam把大部分时间都花在了图书馆里，他的眼睛最近有些轻微地看不清，医生说是用眼过度的疲劳导致的，在得知Sam每天回宿舍只有五六个小时其余时间就连吃饭都在看书之后医生劝阻他如果还想要留着眼睛和命就停止这种自杀式行为。毕竟Sam一向考试几乎满分，就算是休息几天注意劳逸结合也不会太影响他的成绩的，如果再这样下去Sam说不定哪天就倒下或者绷断了。  
“给自己放个假，在家里休息几天吧。”医生说道。  
家？Sam楞了一下，是指那个空荡冰冷的宿舍吗？  
最终Sam还是休息了几天，毕竟他还想活着毕业，Sam站在自己宿舍房间的窗户前像外眺望着这一成不变的景色，不明白自己在期待它能有什么变化。

来到Stanford的第八年，Sam面试了几个大型律师事务所，轻而易举就得到了许多offer，毕竟他的成绩实在是太好了，那些事务所都开出了丰厚的条件，Sam把这些offer收进包里，听到旁边班上一个成绩中下游的同学正在兴奋地打电话给他的父亲报喜，告诉爸爸自己面试进了一家不错的事务所，他的声音因为兴奋有些音量过大了，但是其他的同学并没有责怪他，连一向讨厌噪音的教授都容忍了下来。  
Sam也拿出了手机，翻开通讯录盯着上面的名字“D”，他的大拇指停留在拨号键上良久，但最终他退了出来。  
后来在毕业典礼上Sam见到了那个同学的父亲，他的父亲穿着不太合身的西装，裤子上沾了点石灰粉，挺着个啤酒肚不自在地站在穿着博士服的儿子身边合影。  
轮到Sam去拿学位证书的时候他只是拿着证书对着镜头尴尬地扯出一个微笑，摄影师似乎并不是第一次遇见这种情况，很专业地拍下了照片，神情并没有异样，但是Sam仍然有些不自在。  
后来又有几个同学提出要和他合影，除了一个平时和他经常讨论作业的男孩，其他的都是女孩，她们都曾经对Sam或多或少表达出一点好感，但是Sam总是提不起兴趣，他知道自己这样很奇怪，他仍然喜欢女性，但他接触的女性中没有一个能让他动心。  
典礼上Sam作为学生代表在台上做了一次演讲，演讲稿是他自己写的，并不需要花什么精力背诵，他的目光在下方的人群中扫射着，入眼的尽是陌生或熟悉的面孔，每一张上都是笑意，但没有Sam想要看见的那一张。  
典礼结束之后Sam独自一人走在回去的路上，一边随意地想着今天晚上是把冰箱里的昨天剩下的豆子热一热还是买根甘蓝回去，身后传来了引擎的声音，Sam转过身去就看见了那辆他熟悉到能够闭着眼睛画出来的Impala绝尘而去的背影。  
Sam楞了一下接着追了上去，可Impala却越来越快，最终在一个拐弯之后彻底消失在Sam的视野里，Sam站在路中央扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，由于突然剧烈的奔跑他的脚踝有些承受不住，Sam埋怨似的狠狠锤了一下自己的腿，接着蹲下蜷缩在路中央，一滴眼泪无声地落在了被太阳烧得滚烫的路面上。

从Stanford毕业的第一年，Sam倍加努力地工作，他的胜率在事务所名列前茅，他的老板十分高兴自己有这样辛勤上进又优秀的员工，只不过唯一的缺点就是Sam有时候会同情心泛滥，不过毕竟是刚入社会的年轻人，他的老板心想着，在这个行业呆久了，看了太多人与人之间的互相伤害之后，他应该就不会容易被一些人的外表欺骗了吧？

从Stanford毕业的第二年，他的老板后来把自己的侄女介绍给了Sam，他很看好Sam，认为这个年轻人将来必定大有作为，自己的侄女也是一名优秀的女性并且对Sam很有好感。Sam礼貌性地和那位女士见了几面，在一起吃了几顿午餐，但是很快就没有下文了。  
Sam的老板后来问了自己的侄女怎么回事，对方只是感叹Sam的注意力完全放在了事业上，连约会的时候都会想着案子，实在不是最好的时候。  
他的老板觉得自己可能猜出了什么，Sam的出身不好，看简历的时候他就知道了Sam曾经因为频繁转学而留过一次级，明明他的成绩那么优异几乎靠自学考上了斯坦福还拿到了奖学金，听说有人之前还在警方的通缉令上看到了他的哥哥，难怪Sam从来不谈论自己的家庭——要摆脱这样恶劣的原生家庭的影响，Sam需要付出比常人多几倍甚至几十倍的努力吧？  
老板叹了一口气，打消了给Sam介绍别人的念头。  
从Stanford毕业的第三年，Sam已经后来居上在整个加州都小有名气，大家都知道善于处理刑事官司的Sam Winchester，遇上难缠的官司找上他就会有希望。  
Sam发现自己越来越少地为别人感同身受了，就像什么东西包裹住了他跳动的心。

从Stanford毕业的第四年，Sam辞职离开了原先的公司开始建立自己的事务所，他现在是在加州都排的上号的金牌律师了，虽然老板很想挽留他做合伙人，但是Sam想要挑战一下看看自己能够达到什么高度。  
建立新的事务所并不容易，Sam每天东奔西跑地忙着场地、文书和招募，好在他本来就常年忙碌，这样的强度也在他的承受范围之内。  
越来越少的睡眠和愈加忙碌的工作让他越来越少做梦，他已经有一段时间没有梦见Dean了，这样的情况让Sam既松了一口气的同时又有些失落。  
——他不是不喜欢那些梦境，尽管时常会看到可怕的如同地狱一样场景，但多数他梦见的总是和Dean一起驰骋在一望无际的公路上，吃着垃圾食品，住着破烂的汽车旅馆，说说笑笑地来往于小镇与小镇之间。梦中越发快乐，每当他醒来后就越加失落。  
但这天晚上不一样，Sam突然梦见Dean坐在地上满脸是血，有一个什么人将一把短剑插入了Dean的心口，他在梦中怒吼着，而Dean只是拍了拍他的脸，嘴里说着什么Sam听不清的话，结果倒在他怀里停止了呼吸。  
Sam梦见自己哭着把Dean紧紧禁锢进怀中，儿时记忆中高大的哥哥在他怀里躺着却好像变得那么小，Sam梦见自己浑浑噩噩地抱着Dean走回了Impala，坐在Impala的驾驶座上发呆。  
Sam从梦中惊醒了过来，他的怀里空空荡荡，身边也什么都没有，Sam抹掉脸上的泪水，翻了个身试图入睡，但脑中却忍不住地回忆着那个可怕的梦境，一遍遍地想着，梦中的Dean最后到底说了什么。

从Stanford毕业的第五年，Sam的事务所刚刚准备步入正轨，Sam在某一天突然得知了Dean在俄亥俄州被逮捕，Sam立马扔下了所有的事务和他不知所措的雇员，以最快的速度打上最近的一班飞机，只留下了短信发来的指示就消失不见。  
Sam坐在飞机上，在法庭能够冷静自如地舌战群雄的他却紧张得口干舌燥，他有些尴尬地喝了一杯又一杯水，反复在心里排演着见到了Dean要说的话，Sam反复衡量着如何在见面第一句话里表达“好久不见”、“我来给你解决麻烦”和“你一定要对我佩服至极认同我当初的选择最好答应不再猎魔了”的意思。他能够写出优秀辩论方案的手满是汗水，连水杯都要握不住，Sam不得不找乘务员借了一张纸巾，最后那张纸巾在他的手心被捏得皱皱巴巴。  
下了飞机之后Sam叫了一辆出租车，他对着出租车的窗户整理着头发和衣服，争取一定要在Dean面前表现出最体面无懈可击的一面，他又摸了好几遍自己的证件，确保让所有人都能知道Dean Winchester有一个最厉害的辩护律师，任何想要逼供耍花样的行为都会被他的辩护律师告到死……  
这个出租车怎么这么慢？Sam看着窗外拥堵的路面烦躁地想着，要是去迟了他们故意给Dean安排一个垃圾公诉人算计他怎么办？要是Dean顶不住身边又没有同伴认下了不属于他的罪行怎么办？Sam急得满头大汗，到了警局门口他把现金胡乱塞给司机就抱着公文包跑下了车，刚刚准备冲进去又想起来自己是自信严谨的大律师，绝对不能让Dean嘲笑自己，又改成了不慌不忙地走进去，脸上挂上职业的微笑走向了接待处。  
“你好，我是Dean Winchester的辩护律师，请能否通知警官们让我见我的客户一面？”Sam笑眯眯地问道。  
警长对于Dean能够请得起这么大牌的律师感到惊讶，同时在注意到他们相同的姓氏的时候露出一秒钟的鄙夷痛恨，Sam并没有放在心上，只要有他在，不管这位警官怎么想，Dean一定能够被释放，这位警官什么也不能做。  
Sam跟着警官走进审讯室，但房间里只剩下了被打晕了两名警员，Dean不知所踪。  
Sam又在那个州待了两天等待消息，Dean应该是逃远了，他不知道自己该庆幸还是失望。

从Stanford毕业的第六年，Sam第一次上了NBC，是一个记者向他采访对一件轰动案件的看法，这档新闻节目会在全国范围内播出，而Dean很有可能会看着自己。虽然自己的发言只有短短半分钟Sam还是认真准备了，他把发言稿认真背诵排演了很多次，并在即将录制之前反复检查了自己的着装和发型，今天他用发胶把所有的头发都一丝不苟地别到后面去，用超声波清洗机把眼镜洗得反光——是的，由于用眼过度他有些近视最终还是戴眼镜了，不知道Dean看见了会不会笑话我。  
采访录制进行得很顺利，Sam松了一口气，而负责采访的女记者在走之前把自己的名片留给了他，并且小拇指有意无意地蹭了一下他的手背，她很漂亮，风趣和聪明，并且是棕发，几乎可以说是集合了Sam喜欢的所有特点，和她的相处也让Sam感到愉快。但Sam看着那张名片，想着那个完全符合他口味的女人，却没有任何打电话过去的冲动，就好像曾经有一种炙热的感情像一把火一样燃烧了他的全部，这烈火熄灭后将属于Sam Winchester的一切激情和冲动也一并带走了。  
Sam 不明白为什么自己会有这样的想法，明明自己的情感经历几乎是空白，他却总觉得自己经历过这世间最炽烈、最温柔、最张扬、最深沉、最甜蜜、最苦涩、最欢愉、最疼痛的爱，这样极致的爱让其它的情感在这面前都索然无味。

从Stanford毕业的第七年，Sam的事务所在全美都打出了名气，他个人以及事务所的社交账户也多了不少粉丝，每次发些什么关于事务所的公务或者是法律知识的科普，总能收获一些转发收藏。因为这名气他也遭遇过不小的麻烦，收到过不少威胁信，不过Sam都独立解决了这些麻烦。有一次他遇到了一个实在是棘手的情况，对方是某个帮派的高层，那段时间Sam进出都有私人保全跟着，不过很快那个帮派就忙于内乱没有精力去管他了，最后因为内斗那些高层还死了七七八八。  
随着知名度的提升，Sam在也越来越频繁地做客电视台或者大学，毕竟他实在是一个励志的典范，不靠家庭背景不靠裙带关系，三十出头就有自己的事务所成为全美最好的律师之一，并且他的长相也算出众，这一切对于年轻女孩来说都太过梦幻，许多大学都邀请他去演讲说一说自己的成功经验。Sam不明白自己有什么好分享的，自己并不比一般人聪明，唯一的优势大概就是在近乎自虐一般的自律，毕竟他除了工作之外没有别的事情做。他并不是一个冷漠刻板的人，只是他实在是找不到什么能让自己充满热情的东西。

从Stanford毕业的第八年，他的事务所进一步扩大，事业稳定下来之后，Sam的朋友和同事们都开始想要给Sam介绍什么人，哪怕不是冲着结婚去，毕竟Sam连一夜情都一年没有几次的状况也太让人咂舌，Sam有一次听到有下属在悄悄议论着他究竟是不是深柜或者隐婚，对此Sam一笑置之。  
Sam也并没有拒绝朋友拉他去相亲的邀请，甚至会努力和他认为还算合适的女孩相处一段时间，但每一次都无疾而终。  
“你就好像是对自己前任恋恋不忘一样从来看不到面前的人。”其中有一个女孩一针见血地指出。

从Stanford毕业的第九年，Sam做了一个不一样的梦，他梦见他们一家四口团聚了，很奇怪的，Dean和自己都老了好多，而爸爸妈妈却依然像离世时一样年轻。他们围坐在一张桌子前，吃着妈妈做的温家惊喜，他们有说有笑，互相碰杯示意，他还和爸爸互相道歉了，这是过去的Sam想都不敢想的。  
最后爸爸抱着他和Dean说道：“我好爱你们。”  
Sam醒来时他的眼睛红肿着嘴边却挂着幸福的微笑。  
这真是一个美丽的梦境，Sam想着。  
第二天的早上，Sam还在为红肿的双眼滴眼药水，突然一个电话打了进来，是明尼苏达州的Hanscum警官，她让Sam去一趟Hibbing认尸。  
认尸……  
Sam的手颤抖了一下，眼药水瓶落在地上，药水无声地浸润了地毯。  
和上次急吼吼地去俄亥俄州不一样，Sam浑浑噩噩地坐上了飞机，直到站在停尸间看到Dean躺在那里时仍然有一种不真实感。  
怎么就死了呢？Dean怎么会死呢？  
Sam愣愣地看着Dean，就站在那里，甚至都没有勇气确认一下这是不是某种能变成别人模样的怪物变的。  
“Sam Winchester？”那位Hanscum警官走了进来，“你好，我是Donna Hanscum，我是……你哥哥的朋友。”  
“朋友？”直到开口Sam才意识到自己的声音已经哽得说不出话。  
“嗯，我在办案的时候有时也会遇上一些……你知道，非人类的因素，你哥哥曾经帮助过我很多次。”Donna转过头惋惜地看着Dean，“你哥哥之前在隔壁镇子Keewatin办一个案子，我见他很久没有出现去找他，很抱歉Sam……等我赶到的时候……”  
Sam明白了她的意思， 他惊讶于自己现在依然这么平静：“是什么杀了他？为什么他全身的血液被人抽干了只有脖子上有一个针孔？”  
“对不起，这个我也不是很清楚，你哥哥没有说他在查什么案子。”Donna摇头，然后又补充道：“我叫了其他的猎人过来处理那个怪物，Sam我很抱歉……”  
Sam只是疲惫地摇头，从Donna手中接过Dean的遗物：Impala的钥匙，一把雕花M1911，一条Sam送给他的护身符，FBI的假证件和三部手机，其中有两部是翻盖的，有一部是智能机。  
Sam打开了那唯一一部智能机，他看见Dean的手机首页上装满了各种新闻客户端和社交软件，Sam想要嘲笑一下他老土的哥哥也会赶时髦，却在点开的那一刻被泪水模糊了眼眶。  
Dean注册了一大堆没有发过任何东西的社交账号，每一个都只关注了Sam和他的事务所的官方账号，并且给每一条都点了喜欢。  
为什么要做这么没有意义的事情。  
Sam抱着那部手机哭了起来，他的眼泪就好像流不干净一样，他看着Dean因为失血而灰白的脸，突然回想不起Dean过去是什么样子。  
为什么不来带我走。  
Sam看着Dean想着，你知不知道2005年10月31日晚上，我坐在门口等了你一夜？  
Sam无声哭泣着，不应该是这样的，他对自己说，我们的命运不应该是这样的， Sam回想着那个梦，Dean应该开着Impala出现在自己宿舍楼下的情景， Dean应该穿着过大的外套和土气的牛仔裤，半是埋怨半是示弱地让他和自己走，Dean应该不厌其烦地叫着他Sammy，或者是生气地说再弄坏我的车就杀了你，Dean应该无所不能，无论什么时候都能从天而降，及时将他拉出火坑。  
不是这样的，不应该是这样的，Sam的脑子在不断地尖叫。  
我们应该并肩作战互为退路，我们应该毫无保留相互依靠，我们应该一起走过美国的每一个角落，一起经历人生的悲欢离合，直到到达的生命的终点时，我们依然携手并肩坚定地向前迈进。  
这一切，只要你开口……不，只要你出现在我面前，无论何时何地我都愿意放下一切和你走。

 

尾声  
Palo Alto，Stanford大学学生宿舍  
2005年11月1日，凌晨  
Sam从梦中被楼下传来的声音惊醒，梦的内容他已经记不清楚了，只是他的心脏狂乱地跳动着。  
Sam看了看身边熟睡的女友Jessica，悄悄起身，赤着脚轻轻走下楼查看，从黑暗中突然冲出一个陌生人两个人迅速地交手起来。  
确认了眼前这个人是自己自从来Stanford之后就多年没有联系的哥哥Dean，Sam有些生气，但内心深处却有另一个声音在欢呼雀跃着。  
“Dean，你来这里干什么？”  
这时灯被打开了，是Jessica被惊醒下了楼。Dean要求和Sam单独谈谈，但Sam坚持要Dean当着Jessica的面说出他此行的目的。  
Dean点点头，然后看着Sam意味深长地说道：  
“爸爸去打猎了，他已经有好几天没有回家了。”


End file.
